lego_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lcawte
Welcome! Hi Lcawte -- we are excited to have Custom Lego Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Custom Lego Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Pages from Brickipedia * Hi, I think all of the pages which were in Category:Pages with fan-based articles have been successfully moved- if any more show up I'll move them as I see them. Also, would you be able to delete "Category:The Prometheus Saga" from here please? I accidentally made this a category (which is where the text was on Brickipedia) instead of an article. Thanks for the rollback rights too :) I noticed though that you also gave rights to User:Nighthawk Leader (with the capital L)- you may want to remove these priveleges in case this user account is created (I did originally intend to have a capital L for my username, but when I realised I had a lowercase L, I already had a fair few edits and decided to keep this username- sorry for the confusion). If there's anything I can do to help set up around here, feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do :) 10:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) **Hi, thanks for deleting the category, and sorry to hear about the permissions problem- the only thing I can really suggest is to send a quick message to a staff member if it becomes a problem- sorry :S. I'll see what I can do about the main page now, and I think the registered user only rule would be a good one to implement here for the reasons you said :) Also, I'll try and move the admin voting on brickipedia along and probably close it soon to see what permissions Coupon11 should get, and if there are any other users interested in becoming admins on here :) 22:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Customs * Hi, I was a bit confused by this too- fanon is basically fan fiction (comes from combining "fan" and "canon"). The customs wiki was designed for any custom creation, as long as it's deemed to be notable enough by the wiki's community. I think what Coupon was trying to say was that as long as the custom is notable enough and the set has actually been created (eg, we don't want something like Mario on the lego fanon wiki), but I'm not certain so you may want to ask him for yourself to be sure :) 07:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Fanon? * What do you mean, "other peoples creations", are you thinking made up sets/minifigures.I thought that was fanon.-- 19:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I do promise to follow and abide by the [[Custom Lego Wiki:Sysop's CoC|Sysop's CoC]]. I accept that any of the edits I make are for the good of the wiki and I will take full responsibility for them. I promise not to edit other peoples creation pages without there permission, I will not delete any creations with out disscussion on [[Custom Lego Wiki:Creation Deletion Requests|Creation Deletion Requests.]]. I accept that each creation has its rights for a page on this wiki, and I will not tamper with it without consulting the Adminstrative board. I know that if I abuse my powers in anyway I may lose them, or be banned for further offences. -- 20:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC)